


Lucky

by babykpats



Series: Mindfuck [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breathes in an attempt to contain his anxiety.<br/>It wasn't working very well.<br/>Mickey was in the kitchen, unaware of the internal turmoil that he has brought upon Ian.<br/>Inhale.<br/>Exhale.</p><p>~</p><p>Mindfuck is a series with each story having to do with a different mental condition.<br/>This one is OCD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Ian closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breathes in an attempt to contain his anxiety.

It wasn't working very well.

Mickey was in the kitchen, unaware of the internal turmoil that he has brought upon Ian.

Inhale.

Exhale.

~

Mickey set the plates on the tray and carried everything into their room.

It was Ian's birthday and Mickey felt a little proud of himself for actually remembering this year, instead of coming home to a pouting Ian like last year.

He even got Ian a present. It wasn't anything fancy. It was a stupid shirt he found in the supermarket earlier that said "I have CDO. It's like OCD, but alphabetically arranged."

He smiled to himself and opened the door to their bedroom.

Mickey frowned when he saw Ian sitting on the floor with tear-filled eyes.

"You okay?" Mickey asked quietly while carefully placing the tray on the bed.

Ian quickly wiped his tears and nodded. "Fine."

Mickey carefully made his way to Ian. He moved slowly, careful not to disrupt Ian's space, knowing that anything can set Ian off. "What's wrong?"

"It's stupid." Ian muttered. He didn't think it was stupid. Not at all. But everyone always told him so whenever he got like this so they must be right.

"It's never stupid." Mickey muttered carefully sitting beside Ian. "What are we looking at here?"

Mickey looked at the pile of clothes Ian had in front of him neatly stacked in one pile, while the shirt that Mickey got Ian was folded on its own.

Ian sighed. He already knew Mickey was gonna laugh at him about this. "I have 14 shirts, total, excluding the one you gave me."

"Okay." Mickey said patiently.

"This shirt was what I was wearing when I met you, remember?" Ian said pointing to the shirt at the bottom of the pile.

Mickey nodded.

"This shirt was what I was wearing when I got that acceptance letter. This shirt was what I was wearing when Fiona got engaged. This shirt was what I was wearing when you asked me to be your boyfriend. This shirt was what I was wearing when I first met Yev." Ian pointed out each and every shirt stating the corresponding memory he had with the shirt.

Mickey patiently waited until Ian was done, nodding along the way.

Ian looked at Mickey after pointing out the last shirt, looking like he expected Mickey to immediately know what was wrong.

"You... don't like having 15 shirts?" Mickey guessed.

A couple tears of frustration left Ian's eyes. He knew it. Mickey was gonna make fun of him for it. "Forget it."

"Ian, c'mon. Tell me." Mickey asked.

Ian sighed, might as well get the embarrasment over with. "We do the laundry every other week. If I use one shirt a day, 14 is the exact number of shirts I need. What will I do with a 15th shirt?" More tears crossed Ian's cheeks. "I can't get rid of any of the other shirts and I don't want to be an asshole and give this back and I don't know-"

"Hey, hey, hey." Mickey said, rubbing Ian's back in consolation. "Here, give me the shirt."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"Let me take care of it. Go eat and I'll be right back."

Ian eyed Mickey suspiciously but he placed all his clothes back to where he kept them and sat on the bed, waiting for Mickey.

An hour later, Mickey walked back into the room holding something behind his back.

"What's that?" Ian asked.

"Close your eyes."

Ian frowned but did as he was told.  
After a few seconds of complete silence, Mickey spoke again.

"Open your eyes."

Ian opened his eyes. In front of him, was the same shirt that Mickey got him but it wasn't a shirt anymore.

Mickey put the shirt into an old picture frame and was holding it out to Ian with an adorably hopeful face. "This good?"

Ian smiled and took the frame from Mickey. "Yes. I love it."

Mickey let out a relieved sigh.

Ian looked at Mickey and once again wondered how in the world did he ever get so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably is the epitome of half-assedness but it's more catharsis than anything. 
> 
> Let me know if you actually like the series.


End file.
